Animations are ubiquitous in various computing frameworks. For example, many web pages and web application include animations. Certain techniques and tools used to create and render animations in computing environments are not practical and/or optimized for web-based animations. For example, in a web environment, a browser typically is used to render an animation. But a browser or other client may have more limited resources than other platforms or frameworks for which existing animation tools have been designed and/or optimized.